


[podfic of] never been a sinner

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Negotiation is Peter’s specialty.





	[podfic of] never been a sinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never been a sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958054) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



Title: never been a sinner

Fandoms: Guardians of the Galaxy

pairing: Gen

Warning: Non-Con

Author: glorious_spoon

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: GodofLaundreyBaskets

time: 56:26

[Mp3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/GotG/never%20been%20a%20sinner.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
